The Happening at the Halloween Party
by tropicalgirlie
Summary: Just a piece of Bones fluff, and my first Bones fic.  No certain time frame except for after season 2 and before season 6.  Hope you enjoy, and please review...if you have any other ideas for fics, please let me know...I love these characters!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Bones, what time are you going to the party tonight?" Booth glanced over at Brennan, sitting at her desk, finishing some paper work.

The annual Halloween party was being held tonight at the Jeffersonian, and Booth was hoping to be able to spend some time with Brennan, away from work, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

"Uh, I have to pick up my costume and change. I'll probably be back here around seven." She turned towards her partner, pushing a lock of hair behind her ears. He watched her movements as her delicate fingers curled behind her ear then returning to her paperwork. He sometimes ached to have those hands wrapped around his neck, brushing against his arms, or…no, he wouldn't let his mind wander.

"Jeez Bones, I figured you probably just kept that Wonder Woman costume in your office. Or do you like to wear it at home?" He smirked at her and she looked up quizzically.

"It's not that comfortable Booth, why would I want to wear it at home?"

"Never mind Bones." He sat down on the love seat in her office, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, flipping his tie between his pointer and index finger. "I'm taking Parker trick-or-treating this year, so I probably won't be here until 8 or 8:30." She nodded, not looking up from her work. "So I'll just meet you here?"

"Alright. What is your costume this year?" Booth tipped his head to the side, glancing sideways at Bones as he stood up, filing her folders in their appropriate piles.

"Eh, I don't know Bones…probably my nerdy glasses and Hodgins' lab coat again." She gave him a smirk and held out a hand to him.

"Come on Booth, you don't want to be late picking up Parker." He took her hand and stood up, running his fingers along her palm as he let go. "Take a picture of Parker in his costume for me." Booth smiled at Brennan's fondness for his son.

"I will, Bones. I'll see you back here in a while." They walked out of her office, turning separate ways once they reached the hallway.

Two hours later Brennan was changing in her office. She didn't dare put on her costume at home. She had decided to go all out this year, forgoing her Wonder Woman costume, and deciding to dress up as a sexy scientist. Angela had given her the name of a great costume shop, and Brennan had spent twice what she planned on. She pulled n her spike healed black leather boots and walked over to the mirror to take in her appearance.

She had on a dark red wig, the hair in a messy bun at the back of her head. Several of the pieces hung around her face. The wig was made of human hair, so it looked very real. Green contacts added to the look, and her smoky eye makeup and bright red lipstick made her face completely unrecognizable. She thought that make up was a bit much, but Angela had said that less was _not_ more when it came to Halloween.

She wore a black lace push up bra, with a mega tight white lab coat over it. It buttoned low, and flared out in a mini-skirt just past her hips. She wore matching lace underwear, and fishnet tights hooked with a garter belt. The nylons started just above her knees, so the garters were visible below the lab coat. Her stiletto boots and bright red nail polish completed the look. She grabbed a ruler off her desk to bring with her, convinced that she could sufficiently trick Booth. After all, he would be looking for Wonder Woman.

Satisfied that her costume was all in place, she headed out of her office and down to the party to meet Angela.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth had been running late, not exactly gauging how long it would take to take Parker trick-or-treating, then take him to Rebecca's house, then go back to his apartment to change. He decided that he wanted to play a trick on Bones, so he opted for a Robin Hood costume instead of dressing as a squint.

He glanced at his reflection, feeling embarrassed and pleased. He certainly looked like Robin Hood. He decided to forego the green hat and feather, but wore a green mask that covered his eyes and nose. He wanted to make sure that Bones didn't recognize him right away. His green top was form fitting, and showed off, to his content, his pecs and biceps. He had been doing some extra lifting as of late so he could look good in his outfit. He wore a quiver of arrows over his shoulder, and tossed his wallet and badge in the bottom. His top hung just past his butt, and the green tights that he wore were skin tight, but although this was the embarrassing part, he couldn't help but think that any woman that looked at him tonight would start sweating. He wore green leather boots with a dagger in the side, and that completed the costume. He grinned and winked at his reflection, and headed for the door.

He made it to the party just before nine, and hurried to the Jeffersonian's banquet room. He found Hodgins right away. He was dressed as John Wayne. It wasn't a great costume, but he had put effort into it. Cam was chatting with another doctor, and Booth went over to say hi, and ask if she'd seen Brennan. She said no, but she had just arrived not long ago herself. He glanced around and saw the typical costumes; nurse, monster, ugh clowns, cowboys, fairies, etc…but no Wonder Woman. He did a full lap of the room, and was disappointed when he didn't see his partner anywhere. He pulled his phone out of his arrow quiver and called her number. It went straight to voicemail. _Damn._

After a second lap that also turned up no partner, he resigned himself to the fact that she had already come and gone. Extremely disappointed, he headed over to the bar to order a drink. It was going to be a long night without Bones.

Brennan had noticed the man as soon as he walked in. The man dressed as Robin Hood had a remarkable skeletal structure. His shoulders were broad and his spinal column was long. He had extremely well defined muscle tone, and his green tights left little to the imagination. Without realizing it she licked her lips, feeling her arousal begin to build, just watching him walk. He stopped and talked to Cam, so he must be another doctor at the Jeffersonian, but she did not recognize him. He wore a mask, so she couldn't clearly make out his zygomatic and maxillary features, which would have easily given him away had she been able to see them. Still she was intrigued, and let herself ogle as he walked past her, clearly looking for someone. She was leaning against the wall next to a table of appetizers, watching Robin Hood walk around the room, pause, and make his way around again. After ten minutes or so, she realized that she hadn't been looking for Booth, and she began to fidget, tapping the ruler lightly in the palm of her hand. Her heels put her up taller than her normal height, and she glanced around the room for Booth. Robin Hood had taken a seat at the bar and ordered a beer, something on tap, and began to sip it slowly. She glanced around for Booth one more time, but her attraction to this man was taking over her rational thought. Deciding that she would look for Booth again in a few minutes, she made her way over to the man at the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you thank you so much for the kind reviews, and your wanting of more story. I have no excuse but to say that I was lazy, and I actually forgot about this little gem. However, you've asked, and I will try very hard not to let you down. I'm going to be on vacation starting Friday, so I'd love to get all of my current stories finished…I'll try my best.**

**Again, thank you so much for following my work, and getting my attention when I start to slack. You guys are the best!**

Booth noticed the incredibly sexy woman just before she leaned in front of him to order a drink. Her fiery red hair was clipped messily out of her face, and her fierce green eyes flashed to his before she turned to the bartender. His heart failed him for several beats as his eyes traveled quickly up and down her body. Her white lab coat fit her like a glove, and her cleavage was at eye level as she bent over the bar to grab her vodka and cranberry. Brennan had made a mental note to not order wine or beer, because that might give her away.

Booth's eyes flicked down her the woman's hands, and her hips, so small and tight in that coat. But her eyes, so fierce and alive, brought his gaze back to her face. She gave him a sultry smile, and his groin tightened. She took a sip of her drink then turned to fully face him.

"You looking for someone?" Her voice was low and seductive and Booth's breath caught in his throat. His voice came out in a hoarse whisper when he finally found the ability to talk.

"Yeah, a friend of mine. Guess she bailed early." He took a sip of his drink. Brennan thought his hands looked oddly familiar, but his voice was not recognizable, so she brushed it off.

"Mmm, lucky me." She took another sip of her drink, her libido in full force. It had been quite some time since she'd had a sexual encounter, and this man seemed a viable choice. He also seemed willing and receptive to her advances. She could also see that he liked her costume. She chanced a glance down to his lap to confirm her suspicion, and couldn't help the increase in her heart rate. Booth's face flashed in the back of her mind, but Robin Hood was right in front of her, and since Booth obviously wasn't here yet, she decided to go for it.

"So, Robin, what are your plans for tonight?" She took another drink, her eyes flashing over his strong chest, then back up to his eyes. They looked brown, but it was hard to tell with the shadow of his mask. He took a deep breath and downed the rest of his beer.

"I think I'm gonna order another beer, then I'd like to take you out on the dance floor." Booth was feeling cocky, and he didn't know if it was from the beer, his costume, or the way this woman was responding to him, but he couldn't help himself.

Brennan finished her drink and set the empty glass on the bar top, and her ruler next to it. Then she held her hand out to the man, and he took it. "How about dance first, drink later."

Booth gave her a half grin and stood up, then with a burst of pride he walked her out to the dance floor.

In true Jeffersonian Halloween party style, all of the music playing was holiday-related, and they began dancing to The Monster Mash. Booth pulled the woman close, and before the first verse they were dissolving in to the crowd.

Brennan could feel the man's erection pressing lightly into her stomach, and it sent her heart fluttering. She knew she should be looking for Booth, and felt a bit ashamed that he might be watching her right now, in the arms of a mystery man, but she was too lost in the moment to think completely rationally. Another glance to the eyes of her dance partner told her everything she needed to know. Feeling bold, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the neck, right where his pulse beat harder and harder in his throat.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, and before he knew it, he was kissing her.

The air in her lungs hissed out as she felt his warm lips press against hers. Her fingers traveled up his neck to his hair, then began to hook in the elastic of his mask.

"Oh, no baby. Tell me who you are first." He pressed his lips to her throat, eliciting a groan of his own. She tried to find her voice.

"I'm a scientist." She gave him the most seductive grin she could muster, and Booth was done for.

"Well, I'm Robinhood." He grinned right back, and Brennan knew exactly where this was going, and she was definitely okay with that.

Booth grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off the dance floor and towards a hallway leading out of the ballroom.

**Okay, so I totally figured out how this was going to end…until about twenty minutes ago. I now have two endings in my head, and I'm trying to decide which one to write, but I like them both…So I'll write BOTH! =)**

**Hope you like them…hope to have them both up today!**


	4. Chapter 4

**After reading some of the reviews I got from the last little snippet, I decided that this is the ending I want to stick with. The other idea I had sounded good at the time, but the more I thought about it, I decided I liked this one better. Hope you like it!**

Brennan began to pull the man towards her office, but then decided against it. She liked the thrill of not knowing who he was, or him knowing who she was. Her brain whirred and she thought of various places where they could escape. Finally she pulled him towards the Egyptian Exhibit. It had been closed for cleaning, and Brennan knew that Angela had taken Hodgins there several times. She also knew that there was a security camera there, but that kind of added to the thrill. No one would know who they were in their costumes. She pulled her AF key out of her lab coat pocket and deftly slid it home to open the door. The man chuckled but followed her inside.

Angela approached Hodgins at the same moment that Hodgins found her. She spoke before he could. "Have you seen Booth?"

Hodgins answered with, "Have you seen Dr. B?" Angela looked at him quizzically, cocking her head to the side.

"Wait, why?" Hodgins gave her a sly grin.

"Because I just saw Booth leave with a woman dressed up like some sexy scientist." He could barely hide the chuckle that rumbled in his throat.

Angela's eyes went wide, but her open mouth quickly turned into a smile. "I just saw _Brennan_ leave with a guy dressed like Robin Hood." It was Hodgins' turn to be surprised.

"Booth is dressed like Robin Hood."

"Brennan is dressed like a sexy scientist."

"No Wonder Woman?"

No."

They both turned to see the empty hallway where the two unsuspecting partners had just fled, hand in hand. Angela chuckled as she looked back at Hodgins. ".God."

As soon as Brennan had the door closed and locked Booth was on her. He pressed his body up against hers, pinning her to the hard metal. She let her fingernails rake down his chest as his mouth found hers again. His mind flitted to Brennan for the briefest of moments, but this woman was so captivating that he could only focus on her, her eyes, her lips and her hands.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she moaned, allowing him entry. His tongue brushed against hers while his hands went up into her hair. He grabbed a handful and pulled her head back to expose her neck. Brennan was glad that the wig was attached securely. He ran his tongue down the side of her throat down to her shoulder, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. He took a breath and blew cool air over her wet skin, and she writhed beneath him.

Pushing away from the door Brennan spun him around, pushing him towards the bed. He willingly complied and they fell onto the mattress, Brennan straddling him with him leaning on the headboard.

"That lab coat looks lovely on you, but it's quite constricting." Booth spoke low, toying with the buttons at the coat, teasing them open one by one until she was displayed in front of him, in nothing but a bra and panties and her garters. "Oh baby, you're amazing." His eyes gazed over the expanse of creamy flesh offset by the black lace of her bra and panties. He let his fingers roam over her thighs, unclipping the garters as he came to them.

Brennan felt bold, and she stretched her arms up in the air, bringing them down behind her to unhook her bra. The man in front of her waited with baited breath as she slouched her shoulders, letting the garment fall forward and off.

He groaned, leaning forward to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. A moan escaped her lips as she leaned back, pulling him with her. She frantically grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up towards his neck. He chuckled at her ardor, pulling his quiver of arrows off and dropping it on the floor. The arrows spilled out as did his badge and wallet. Brennan glanced down, her eyes going wide at Booth's face in the picture staring back at her. Her eyes jerked back to her half naked partner. He didn't understand her sudden change in attitude. "I'm not a doctor, sorry. I'm FBI. Hope that's not a problem baby." He reached up to kiss her neck again, but she pulled back. Even under his mask she could see his brow furrow in concern, and she knew…

"Booth?" She made no effort to hide her voice, and his mouth fell open.

"Bones?" Brennan reached up and pulled his mask off, not caring at the moment that she was naked from the waist up. His warm, desire filled brown eyes stared at her, shocked.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence, then Booth's lips turned up into a grin. "No one else I'd rather it be." Hearing that from him made her smile, and Booth stood momentarily, pulling the rest of his green costume off until he stood completely exposed in front of her.

She saw the desire in his eyes, and that was all it took. She stood in front of him and stepped out of her shoes. She reached for her panties, but he stepped up to her, stilling her hands. She gave him a sly grin, and he returned it as he knelt in front of her. Placing a kiss on the front of the black lace, he hooked his thumbs into the thin straps on her hips and gently pulled them down, leaving the garter belt and fish nets in place.

Her arousal hit him full force as he inhaled, letting out a moan. Before she could realize what he was about to do, he pressed her back into the mattress until she fell back, laying down on the satiny sheets. Using his strong hands he pushed her knees apart until she was completely exposed to him, and loved the fact that she was allowing him to do this.

This wasn't just some woman at a Halloween party. This was Bones. His Bones.

Without warning, he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her bundle of nerves and her eyes rolled back as she moaned. He began gentle suction as he ran his fingers up and down her stomach, playing over her nipples then gracing her sides down her hips and to her knees.

"Oh…uh…Booth…" He grinned into her flesh as she writhed in front of him. "Booth!" He felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders, and as much as it turned him on, he knew that she wanted. He lifted his head, and vowed to memorize the look on her face. Dazzling green eyes sparkled at him under heavily lidded eyes, and though they weren't what he was used to, he knew what was underneath them. She gave him a seductive grin and that's all he needed.

Sliding up the bed he pressed his lips to hers, luxuriating in the fact that he was kissing the most incredible woman he'd ever met. She whimpered under him, "Booth, please."

He'd never heard her so inarticulate before, and the fact that it was because of him turned him on even more.

Brennan reveled at the strength of his body above hers in a way she never thought possible with a man. She should have known, though, that Booth would be different. Booth was different in every way. He had once said that she was the standard, but she was now realizing that he was her standard as well.

In a flurry of arms and legs, Booth and Brennan turned their bodies so they lay lengthwise on the bed, with Brennan straddling Booth's hips. She appreciated that he allowed her to take command, and he wouldn't have it any other way…at least not right away.

"Bones, you are amazing." She grinned down at him, then slowly lifted her body to position herself over him. He grabbed her thighs and together they moved as one, becoming one.

Both moaning, they held still for a moment, reveling in the feeling of their connection. Brennan then began to swivel her hips in slow circles, moving forwards and backwards as she did. Booth squeezed her thighs. "Oh, my God, Bones. That feels incredible."

He watched her move, watched her perfect frame sway above him, bringing herself to the brink and pulling him along for the ride. She began making little moaning noises, and Booth felt himself grow even harder.

He began to move with her, bucking off the bed with each of her movements and she let out a gasp, leaning down to kiss him. He reached around her to hold her to him, changing their position and increasing the friction between them. Booth could feel her inner muscles begin clenching in the rhythm with her movements and he knew she was close, which was good because he could barely hold on.

Brennan jerked upright, slamming down onto him one, two, three more times and he called out her name, his eyes closing and his face contorting in pure ecstasy. The look of bliss on his face is what sent Brennan over the edge, and with one more thrust she closed her eyes, stars exploding behind them.

The two slowly came down from their high, spending a good deal of time talking, kissing, and simply enjoying each other's company. Finally they got up, got dressed, and with much regret, made their way back to the party.

Most everyone was gone. Brennan looked for Angela, but she and Hodgins had left. Cam was still around, standing in a corner chatting with one of the Jeffersonian Administrators. Booth and Brennan left separately, but met up in the parking lot, Booth driving both of them home. Neither of them wanted the night to end, but Booth had to pick up Parker for breakfast, and it was honing in on four in the morning. With a quick kiss and a promise for tomorrow, Booth left Brennan at her apartment and went home. It was definitely a Halloween he would never forget.

The next morning Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian later than everyone else. Brennan was on the platform, examining remains with Daisy hovering over her shoulder. Booth stood off to the side out of sight for a moment, watching her work. She was even more beautiful in the here and now; one hundred percent Brennan. As if knowing that he arrived, she glanced up in his direction, and her blue eyes caught his with a small smile. He saw pride in her face, and before he could wave she glanced back down to her work. Booth watched for another moment, then turned to head towards her office to wait for her.

About twenty minutes later Brennan entered her office. Booth noticed her cheeks pink up as she spotted him sitting on the couch there. "Good morning Booth." She approached and sat down next to him, suddenly unsure of how to proceed.

"It is a good morning, isn't it Bones?" He grinned, handing her his coffee, which she gratefully accepted.

"It is quite a good morning, yes Booth." She grinned, taking a sip of the hot liquid. They grinned at each other in contented silence when there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, Seeley, Doctor Brennan, did you enjoy yourselves at the party last night?" Cam stood in the doorway looking down at the two.

"Yeah, it was alright," Booth grinned, trying to act nonchalant.

"I had an acceptable time as well," Brennan answered, hiding behind the coffee cup as she took another sip.

"I'm glad to hear it." There was something off in Cam's voice, and before they could speak she held up a DVD with the Jeffersonian Security logo imprinted on it. "Could I have a talk with the two of you?" She closed the door, but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Angela and Hodgins stood out in the hall, watching Booth and Brennan get reamed by Cam, and while Hodgins couldn't stifle a chuckle, Angela couldn't stifle a smile. It had been a great Halloween.


End file.
